


Pip é viciado em beijos (mas só nos do Damien)

by Monilovely



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, French Kissing, Kissing, Let the boys kiss goddamnit, M/M, Romance, Unofficial Sequel
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely
Summary: Depois de terem seu momento rudemente arruinado, Damien e Pip não estão mais com vontade de continuar no baile.
Relationships: Phillip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Pip é viciado em beijos (mas só nos do Damien)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatyBolton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyBolton/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mas eu beijo melhor que ela?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538868) by [CatyBolton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyBolton/pseuds/CatyBolton). 



> Vai tomar no cu Caty

Depois de serem _rudemente interrompidos_ no que foi um dos momentos mais estressantes e maravilhosos que já passou ao mesmo tempo, Damien não estava com a menor vontade de voltar para o baile. As pessoas continuavam dançando e a banda continuava tocando, mas ele não tinha nenhuma vontade de descer, ir atrás de comida ou qualquer outra coisa; não que ele quisesse a alguns minutos atrás.

Ele encarou Pip pelo canto dos olhos, o britânico mantinha seus olhos na quadra, onde os outros alunos dançavam, e suas mãos continuavam na mesma posição: ligadas uma a outra com os dedos entrelaçados. Ele também não parecia interessado em descer, apenas mantinha o olhar fixo com a reminiscência do rubor em suas bochechas.

Puta merda, ele queria beijá-lo de novo.

\- Você quer sair? - Damien subitamente perguntou ao britânico, sem fazer contato visual.

Pip o encarou por um segundo, tentando estudar sua expressão e descobrir o que ele tinha em mente, mas não conseguiu muita coisa se não a coloração avermelhada nas bochechas pálidas enquanto seu polegar acariciava sua mão.

\- Pode ser. - o britânico respondeu baixinho e foi imediatamente puxado pelo anticristo em direção à saída do ginásio. Eles sequer prestaram atenção nos olhares que os seguiram até a saída, nem mesmo o de Lizzy, que parecia _mais_ _feliz do que deveria_ em vê-los deixando a festa.

Sem ter muito para onde ir, o anticristo e o britânico se decidiram por isolarem-se atrás de alguns arbustos baixos na parte de trás da escola, onde era certo que ninguém apareceria.

\- Finalmente um segundo de silêncio, _Deus_! - Damien grunhiu em voz alta e se jogou de costas na neve que cobria o solo. - Música alta dos infernos, vai tomar no cu!

Pip riu com a raiva exagerada do anticristo e logo se sentou ao seu lado. Trouxe as pernas para perto do corpo e ergueu a cabeça para observar as estrelas acima dele.

Damien não conseguia tirar seus olhos dele nem por um segundo. Sua cabeça ainda girava com mil e um pensamentos diferentes sobre tudo que praticamente acabou de acontecer. Não só Damien tinha conseguido a confirmação de que beijava melhor do que aquela rapariga desgraçada que _assediou_ Pip, mas conseguiu ter a chance de beijá-lo _três vezes_! Se eles tentassem voltar para dentro da escola, o ego de Damien não passaria pela porta.

Enquanto em seu devaneio, Damien tomou nota da forma como Pip periodicamente erguia a mão dos joelhos para levar os dedos aos lábios.

Ele tinha gostado do beijo tanto quanto Damien tinha? Porque, Deus, só de olhar pra ele já deixava o anticristo com vontade de beijá-lo de novo - não que ele não tivesse essa vontade _todo santo dia_ , mas isso não vem ao caso.

Damien se ergueu do chão e se sentou mais perto de Pip, sua mão _perigosamente próxima_ de sua perna.

\- Pip. 

O britânico retraiu a mão da boca e se virou para o anticristo, soltando apenas um murmúrio como indagação.

\- Eu posso te beijar de novo? - o jovem anticristo perguntou, ignorando completamente as palpitações em seu peito e o rubor em suas bochechas.

Pip corou com a pergunta, mas seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso de qualquer forma.

\- Achei que a resposta já fosse meio óbvia a essa hora. 

Damien ignorou o comentário desnecessário do britânico e, com as duas mãos em suas bochechas, clamou seus lábios para si em um beijo.

O britânico arregalou os olhos por um segundo, mas logo os fechou, derretendo completamente com a pressão dos lábios do anticristo sobre os seus. Suas mãos encontraram-se mais uma vez em seu casaco, buscando sustentação, enquanto uma das mãos de Damien se colocava em sua cintura e a outra acariciava a lateral de seu rosto, forçando o britânico a virar-se completamente de frente para ele.

Uma vez que aquela língua adentrou sua boca mais uma vez, Pip se viu mais uma vez perdido naquela neblina que encobria completamente seus pensamentos; a mesma neblina que quase o fez esquecer _seu próprio nome_. Ele retribuiu da forma que pôde, do mesmo jeito desengonçado que fez no ginásio, esperando que estivesse fazendo algo minimamente certo naquela coisa toda.

Seu rosto foi completamente engolido por vermelho e Pip nunca quis tanto não precisar respirar como agora. A forma como os lábios de Damien se moviam com perfeição sobre os seus, o jogando mais e mais fundo naquela neblina estranhamente confortável, era simplesmente _demais_ para ele aguentar.

Pip puxou o rosto para si por um segundo para tomar um pouco de ar, com uma fina linha de saliva escorrendo do canto de sua boca. Suas mãos tremiam enquanto segurava na roupa de Damien e seus olhos não abriam de jeito nenhum, como se, se o fizesse, fosse sair daquele transe que o tirava do chão.

Quando as respirações descompassadas de Pip começaram a preocupar Damien, este levou as duas mãos às de Pip, fazendo movimentos leves para tirá-los de perto de si.

_Não, volta aqui._

\- Pip, você tá… 

Mas o britânico já voltou a chocar sua boca com a dele antes que Damien pudesse dizer qualquer uma única palavra sequer. 

As mãos do anticristo voltaram a Pip, prendendo suas bochechas entre as palmas e aprofundando o beijo. Ele virou a cabeça do britânico levemente para o lado, apenas o bastante para conseguir atravessar seus lábios com a língua mais uma vez e ganhar mais acesso à sua boca.

Um arrepio correu a espinha de Pip conforme Damien corria mais e mais as mãos por seu corpo. Ele sentia vagamente a sensação de seus dedos quentes se entrelaçando em seus cabelos loiros, achou até que Damien tinha arrancado sua boina com um tapa. Ele não poderia saber de qualquer forma, pois Pip já não lembrava sequer do próprio nome mais.

Quanto tempo eles ficaram assim, Damien puxando-o para um beijo e acabando _apenas cedo demais_ , só para beijá-lo mais uma vez sem que Pip tivesse tempo nem de respirar.

Bom, ele não estava em posição de reclamar. Os beijos de Damien eram simplesmente _soberbos_. Pip não conseguia parar de querer mais e mais.

Ele só pararam quando, durante uma das breves pausas, Pip pendeu a cabeça para trás, sua respiração pesada e completamente fora de si. Damien o trouxe para perto de si, o colocando entre seus braços, e ambos se deitaram na fina camada de neve embaixo deles. O calor natural de Damien era mais que o suficiente para espantar o frio.

Nenhum deles dizia nada, apenas encaravam o céu e as estrelas brilhando acima deles. Ocasionalmente, Pip daria uma leve puxada na manga de Damien e ele se inclinaria sobre ele, Pip estando já com os olhos fechados, para lhe dar um rápido beijo dos lábios; e então voltavam a olhar para cima e não diziam mais nada, aguardando o momento em que Pip cutucaria Damien e começariam tudo de novo.

Ao fim da noite, os lábios de ambos estavam inchados.


End file.
